The Wedding
by alanmonica4vr
Summary: Alan & Monica Quartermaine renew their vows!


Monica awoke after a pleasant night's sleep. She turned to the empty side of the bed next to her and smiled. She knew Alan was fast asleep in the guest room down the hall. Although it seemed kind of silly after 30 years of marriage, Monica was insistent on them sleeping in separate rooms during the few days before the ceremony. Alan reluctantly agreed too, knowing that it would make tonight even more special for the two of them. Monica couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered Alan quietly knocking on her door after midnight last night. He had woken her from a sound sleep. She greeted him at the door, scolding him for waking her. Alan argued that he couldn't sleep without his wife beside him. He pulled her in for a warm kiss. Monica tried to protest, but found herself caught up in his arms and lips. She allowed him the kiss and then shooed him off to his room. Alan playfully pulled at the ties of her robe and tried to pull her back to him. "Go…good night…I love you. We'll make up for this tomorrow night, I promise," she whispered to him. Alan pouted as he sulked off to the guest room. Monica laughed and got up out of bed. There was so much to do today. She wanted everything about this evening to be perfect.

Monica dressed and checked her appointment schedule for the day. There were nails, hair, and makeup for her and Emily, plus meetings with the caterer and florist to make sure all the details were in place. Alan had planned to spend a little time at work, and then head to the golf course for the afternoon. She wanted him out of the house until this evening. Call it superstitious, but Monica had insisted on it. She wanted today to be extra special. Emily snuck up behind her and hugged her. "All ready for the big day, Mom?"

Monica beamed. "Yes, honey, I just hope everything goes as planned."

"I'm sure it will Mom. It will all be perfect." She looked at her mom and smiled. "You look so happy already."

Monica sighed. "Oh Emily I am. This renewal of vows tonight means so much to me. You father and I have been through so much and here we are after 30 years. Sometimes I can't believe it."

"Well, I hope that when Nicholas and I get married, we can find a way to make it last just as long."

Monica hugged her, "You will sweetheart. Just don't ever give up on each other. Even when you think there isn't a shred of hope left. Just believe in him. I know Nicholas loves you very much. You can see it when he looks at you. And, you two have had some struggles already, and look how far you've come. You're still in love and still together. You will have a wonderful marriage. I know it."

"Well, I hope 30 years from now we love each other even half as much as you and Dad do. I'll meet you at the salon later."

Meanwhile, Alan woke, showered and slipped out of the house quietly. He decided to stop at Kelly's for his morning coffee. He had strict orders from Monica that they weren't to see each other until the ceremony. Something silly about bad luck. Alan laughed to himself at the thought, "as if Monica and I really need to be worried about that now after all we've been through."

Alan sat and sipped his coffee and reminisced about the past 6 months. He had made a full recovery from his near-fatal heart attack. He took 3 months leave of absence from work to rest and heal from his open heart surgery. Although he was restless and itchy to get back after the first month off, Monica was insistent that he take some extra time to recover. He went to the gym every day and Cook put him on a strict low fat diet. Alice was diligent in enforcing the diet too; she had eyes like a hawk and caught him every time he'd try to sneak a breakfast Danish or slice of pie. He lost 20 pounds and looked and felt terrific and his golf game improved greatly. When Monica and Emily told him how close he'd come to dying, he truly realized how lucky he was to be alive. He could still remember waking up in the ICU and seeing Monica weeping at his bedside. He knew he had a second chance at life and he didn't want to waste a moment.

Alan remembered the day he asked Monica to renew their wedding vows. They were snuggled together on the couch in the den. Monica's head was on his shoulder. "So, we have an anniversary coming up in a few months. A very special one,"he said to her.

"Yes, we sure do. Alan, can you believe we've lasted together 30 years?" Monica laughed.

"I believe it my darling. I think we should do something special to celebrate."

"Ok, what did you have in mind? A trip?" Monica's eyes lit up.

"Well, that too, but I had something different in mind." Alan got up from the couch and got down on one knee at Monica's feet.

"Alan, what in the world are you doing?"

Alan took her hand in his. "Monica, you know how much I have always loved you. Well, I want our family and friends to know too. I want you to marry me again….you know, renew our vows."

"Wait a minute. Didn't we try and do this before? You know how well that went?"

Alan laughed. "Well, this time, my darling, I promise you I have no secret children or old lovers who will show up to spoil things. So, what do you say? Will you have me?"

Monica pulled him up to the couch. "Yes, yes, I will have you." She kissed him. "Actually, I will have you right here on this couch." She pushed him back playfully and climbed on top of him, kissing him.

Edward walked in on the scene and looked exasperated. "Oh, for heaven's sake. It's bad enough Lulu and her menagerie of boyfriends are all over each other any chance they get, now you two? And you, Monica, you should know better!! Alan just got over heart surgery! Are you trying to kill him?"

"Edward, not to worry. I have given Alan a clean bill of health and permission to resume any and ALL activities", Monica said, sitting up.

"Oh, fine. But I better make sure 911 is programmed into these phones around here in case you go into cardiac arrest again."

"Well, if my heart does stop, this lady here will be sure to give me plenty of mouth to mouth and she'll shock my heart back into beating again for sure." Alan pulled Monica back to him and nuzzled her neck.

"Is there something in the water around here? Because everyone's hormones are in overdrive!" Edward shouted.

"Oh father maybe you're just jealous. Perhaps YOU need some action. I wonder what Amanda Barrington is up to these days."

Edward looked up to the ceiling. "Lila, forgive him. He has obviously lost his mind. Go back to whatever it was you were doing. But remember, I warned you. At least make sure you have the nitroglycerin pills nearby, Alan!" Edward left the room, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Monica and Alan burst out into laughter as they fell into a long passionate kiss once again.

The evening of the ceremony had arrived and Alan was standing under a canopy in Lila's rose garden. Jason was at his side. Since February, they had worked hard on rebuilding their relationship as father and son. They still had a way to go yet to make up for all the hurt they had caused each other over the years, but Alan knew that his son loved him in his own way and he had made sure he let Jason know that he loved him also. When Alan asked him to stand by him as he "re-married" Monica, Jason readily agreed. The garden was magnificent. Lila's roses were in full bloom and they were spectacular. Several large candelabras added some light to the evening sky and a harpist played softly as the guests took their seats. It was a small group of family and Alan and Monica's closest friends, including Bobbie, Gail and Lee Baldwin, Robin and Patrick, Nicholas and Alexis and several other colleagues from GH.

Of course, the Quartermaines were there in full force. Tracy and Luke took their seats near the front, Tracy grumbling all the while what a waste of time and money this was. Luke was making a futile attempt at getting to Tracy's romantic side. "Come on Spanky, in another couple years, you and I will do this. We never did have a big formal wedding. Besides, look how happy your brother looks."

"Happy?" She barked back at him. "Alan and Monica don't know the meaning of the word happy. When happiness does come along, they manage to destroy it in seconds flat. Why on earth does anyone think now is going to be any different?"

Ned and Dylan had even traveled in from Los Angeles for the ceremony and took their seats next to Tracy. Ned had one thing to say to his mother as he sat down, "Don't cause any trouble!"

As the harpist began the strains of "Canon in D", Emily walked down the aisle slowly, smiling happily at Nicholas as she passed him. She kissed her father and they both turned to watch Monica approach. She looked stunning. She wore a long ivory dress, sleeveless, with a long slit up the side. On her neck was the diamond necklace Alan had given her for their 25th anniversary. She wore her hair up, showing the gorgeous diamond earrings which were also a gift from Alan. She carried 3 yellow roses. Three had become a symbolic in their preparation for today. The number three not only signified each of the three decades Alan and Monica had spent together and their three children, but this was also the third time they were marrying each other. As she met Alan at the end of the aisle, she handed the roses to Emily and hugged her. She smiled at Jason and turned to look at Alan, who could not take his eyes off of her. As she looked at him, he mouthed one word, "Wow!" Alan didn't look too bad himself in his black tuxedo, white shirt and white silk tie.

They turned to face each other and joined both hands. The minister spoke, "Dear friends and family, it is always my extreme pleasure and honor to perform a renewal of vows ceremony such as this one. In this day and age of disposable marriages, it is indeed rare that we find one that lasts for 30 years. Life isn't always easy and married life can be even more difficult. But Monica and Alan have weathered all of the storms that life has brought their way and they have fought hard to retain the love and commitment which first brought them together. It is my firm belief that two people are brought together by God for a reason and Alan and Monica were indeed brought together by our Lord and now it is with great celebration that we rejoice in their 30 years of marriage and give thanks for the love which has kept them together all these years. Without further ado, I will now turn the ceremony over to Alan and Monica who have some things they'd like to say to each other."

Alan held Monica's hands in his tightly as he spoke. "First off, Monica, I need to tell you how breathtaking you look tonight. You are even more beautiful today than the day I first married you. There is so much I want to say to you. I don't even know where to start. 30 years ago, I walked off of an elevator at General Hospital and I found myself staring at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. It was at that moment, Monica, that I fell in love with you and I gotta tell you, I have not stopped falling since then. You are everything to me, Monica; you are my colleague, my partner, my lover, the mother of my children, and my best friend, even my adversary at times. I know our life together has been anything but perfect and there have been times when I know I have let you down; times when you just wanted to quit believing in me, but somehow you stuck with me all these years and I am so glad you did. I can't even begin to imagine a life without you in it, not for a moment. Until I met you, I never imagined I could love another human being as much as I have loved you. I never even knew it was possible. We've made a lot of mistakes in our life together, but the one thing that has never changed is my love for you. I have never stopped loving you – never. There are times I've wanted to, but I couldn't. It's impossible. And I promise you, Monica, I never will stop loving you. I told you about 16 years ago when we got remarried that you wouldn't regret it. I hope you never have and I promise you, you never will. I can't wait for the next 30 years with you. You're my life and my world Monica and I will love you forever."

Monica stood quietly and tried to blink away the tears that had formed in her eyes as she listed to Alan's words. She was so moved that she found it hard to say the words she had planned. After a few moments, she began. "First of all, I am going to try very hard to get through this without crying." Her voice shook and she breathed in deeply. "Alan, you changed my life 30 years ago in a way I never expected. You were like a tornado; you swept me off of my feet the moment we first met. And somehow, despite all my attempts to fight you, you made me fall in love with you. You have given me so much. Not only material things, but so much more that I never imagined I would have in my life. I grew up with literally nothing, no home, no family. But you changed all that. You brought me into your life, your world, and you gave me a home, this beautiful home, but more than that, you brought me into this Quartermaine family. And, crazy as they all may be, they are my family and I love them." She turned and looked out at the Q's for a moment before turning back to Alan. "I never knew what a family was like. And I never knew what it was like to be loved unconditionally, not until you. I have made so many mistakes in our marriage, and not just little ones either. But you have always forgiven me. Sometimes it just amazes me how you could forgive some of the things I've done, but I am so grateful that you did. You and I have had one roller coaster love affair and you have been there for me in all the ups and downs. When I was fighting cancer, I was at the lowest point of my entire life. I didn't know if I could ever get back up again, or if I even wanted to. But you, you stood by me and you were the strength that I didn't have. Even when I tried so hard to push you away, you never went. God, I'm so glad you didn't. I am so glad you gave me that second chance, and the third and the fourth... Back in February, when I came so close to losing you, it hit me like a ton of bricks, just how lost I would be without you. You are truly the love of my life, the only man I have ever really loved and the only man I ever will love, forever."

As they both wiped tears away, the minister spoke again. "Well, nothing I can say will top that. So, let's continue with the vows. Alan, repeat after me. Alan repeated the words the minister spoke:

"I, Alan, promise you, Monica, that I will continue to love, honor, and cherish you in all of the days to come. I will be with you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death ultimately parts us."

Monica said the same to Alan: "I, Monica promise you, Alan, that I will continue to love, honor, and cherish you in all of the days to come. I will be with you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death ultimately parts us."

The minister spoke again. "Does someone have the ring?" Monica looked surprised as Jason pulled a ring from his jacket pocket and handed it to the minister. The minister blessed it and handed it to Alan. Alan took Monica's right hand." I know you didn't expect this darling, but I couldn't resist. I give you this ring, Monica as a sign of my never ending love and devotion to you. The three diamonds in this ring represent 3 things, our past, our present and our future together. I hope that when you look at this ring, you will remember the past, celebrate the present and look forward to the future with me."

Monica was still speechless as Alan slipped the anniversary ring on the ring finger of her right hand.

The minister said a short prayer and then concluded, "I guess there's just one thing left. Alan, if you'd like, you may kiss your bride."

"Oh, I'd love to." Alan pulled Monica into a slow passionate kiss while the guests applauded.

After a delicious meal inside the Quartermaine mansion, the guests enjoyed champagne and dancing. Alan and Monica danced together to "Unforgettable", kissing frequently as they danced. Alan gazed into his wife's eyes.

"Did you ever think, looking back, that we'd make it this far together?" Alan asked her.

"No, I didn't think we'd make it through the first 3 years, let alone 30. Do you realize how many times we almost gave up? It's like there's this magnetic force that just keeps pulling us together and it sure is stronger than either of us."

"You're right. It's either love or lust, or maybe we're just plain crazy."

"That must be it. We'll there is nobody I would rather be crazy with than you. I love you Alan."

"I love you too, my darling."

They began to dance to another song, when Alan felt a tap on his back. "Mind if I dance with the bride?" Ned interrupted.

"Yes, I do mind, as a matter of fact. Her dance card is full."

"Now Alan, don't be jealous. Ned came all the way from LA to be with us. I owe him a dance at least." Monica smiled.

Alan sulked away from the dance floor, pouting as Monica and Ned danced together. Tracy was waiting to gloat. "Well, Alan, you're re-married only a few minutes and already Monica's off with a younger man."

"Oh stuff it Tracy. It's just a dance. Don't worry, she'll be back. She can't get enough of me." He laughed as he watched Monica and Ned.

"Gee, I hope I didn't tick Alan off too much" Ned said as they were dancing.

"Oh, don't worry about Alan. You know he'll always be a little jealous where you're concerned. But I haven't had chance to thank you for flying all the way in here to be with us tonight. It means a lot to me and Alan too, really."

"Well, Monica, 30 years is a cause for celebration. Especially for you & Alan... I've been watching the two of you for years, fighting, making up, fighting again…sometimes all in the same day. I have to hand it to you both, you're a lesson in perseverance."

"Either that or we're just gluttons for punishment," Monica laughed.

"Well, listening to you both during the ceremony tonight, it isn't hard to figure out how much you love each other. I guess true love really does exist."

"It does Ned, and yours is out there…you just need to find her."

"Maybe I have and let her go." He glanced over at Alexis who was talking to Jason.

"Well, I know from experience that it's never too late when you love someone. There's always hope, Ned."

"How did you get so wise my friend?"

"Well, I am older than you, remember."

The music ended and Ned kissed Monica on the cheek. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, but please do."

"You look hot!!" Ned said loud enough for Alan to hear, then walked away chuckling. Alan just glared at him.

Alan grabbed Monica by the hand. "Now lady, promise me the only arms you'll be in the rest of the night will be mine."

"Why Dr. Quartermaine, you are still a jealous old fool."

"You bet. I have a priceless treasure and I'm never going to let it be taken away. Not by anyone."

"Well, I promise you, you NEVER have to worry about that again. There is only one man in my life – you."

Everyone had a wonderful time at the reception. They ate, drank and danced. Before the evening ended, Alan managed one more surprise for Monica. He brought her to tears yet again as he sang "Can't Help Falling in Love" to her in front of their guests. Finally, after everyone left, he and Monica climbed the staircase and headed toward their bedroom. Monica was giddy from happiness and a few glasses of champagne. She was speechless as she opened their bedroom door. Rose petals were scattered along the floor and the bed, candles were burning, and a small bowl of strawberries was sitting on the table near the bed. "Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked Alan.

"Well, I couldn't forget our anniversary ritual now could I?" He replied, feeding her a berry.

"I'll go and get into something comfortable," she whispered.

"Don't you go anywhere" He ordered her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He slowly unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Monica unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. Alan led her to the bed and they fell into it, kissing and touching. They spent the next hours lost in each other. They whispered a few "I love yous" to each other before falling asleep in each others arms. They felt closer to each other than ever before and knew that they despite all the ups and downs they were truly meant to be together forever.

The End


End file.
